Smoke/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Originating from Prague, Tomas Vrbada was recruited by the Lin Kuei for his impressive ability to escape capture. Able to transform into a wisp of smoke, his talent has proved useful on countless missions. Smoke has no memory of his childhood. His only family is the Lin Kuei, more specifically the younger Sub-Zero, who is like a brother to him. It has been Smoke's hope that through the Lin Kuei he will discover his past--and the origin of his power." Storyline Smoke appears with the younger Sub-Zero to search for the whereabouts of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero. They are in the Wastelands of Outworld, and the two Lin Kuei warriors decide to split up. Then Kitana appears before him. Smoke defeats Kitana in battle, later heads to the Living Forest, while Sub-Zero heads to the Soul Chamber. Smoke notices Kano and Shang Tsung, who are in the process of a heavy weapons deal. Smoke attempts to stop them, and is first challenged by Kano. After defeating Kano, Shang Tsung morphs into the elder Sub-Zero, and teams with Reptile in a two-on-one battle. Smoke defeats them both, but is ambushed by Sektor and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. Smoke was saved from the Lin Kuei cyborgs by Raiden, however, this would eventually cause the younger Sub-Zero to go through the automation process instead. Smoke joined Raiden's resistance to battle Shao Kahn's forces' invasion of Earthrealm, despite Raiden preventing him from helping Sub-Zero. When Raiden, Smoke, and Johnny Cage attempt to sway Princess Kitana to help the Earth warriors, she attacks Smoke and Johnny Cage first, and defeats them both in a two-on-one fight. At another point, Smoke appears with Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage and find Jade having just defeated Mileena. Smoke believes Mileena (a clone of Kitana) to be Kitana, and fights Jade for assaulting the Princess and their newest ally. However, Jade defeats Smoke, and is later informed of the situation. Smoke is later seen after the Earthrealm invasion was underway. After Kabal defeats Cyber Sub-Zero, Smoke rushes to his aid. It is at Smoke's request that the Earth warriors reprogram Cyber Sub-Zero. Kabal agrees, and Cyber Sub-Zero is taken to Jax to be reprogrammed. Smoke is the first one Cyber Sub-Zero sees after his reprogramming, and agrees to align with the Earth warriors. Smoke appears with the Earthrealm's warriors a few more times before the Lin Kuei cyborgs attack. Smoke is eventually killed by Sindel along with most of the Earthrealm fighters, and is resurrected by Quan Chi to face Raiden. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities As an Enenra, Smoke is able to not only actively utilize his namesake as a extensive weapon, but he is also able to morph his entire body into a cloud of vapor, allowing him to move swiftly around his opponent as well as escape from enemies or potential captors. Signature moves *'Air Throw:' While in the air, Smoke could grab the opponent and throw them back on the ground. *'Invisibility:' Smoke disappears while a puff of smoke helps him become invisible. **The enhanced version is called Vanish. It turns him completely invisible, and gives him an attack boost. *'Smoke Away/Smoke Towards:' Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forwards or backwards. **The enhanced versions are Phase Away and Phase Towards. *'Teleport:' Smoke disappears, then reappears punching the opponent in the back and in front of them. **The enhanced version is called Smokeport. In addition to the two hits, Smoke will jump down from above and attack the opponent. * Smoke Cloud: Smoke throws a smoke projectile at his opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to Smoke, where they are vulnerable to attack, similar to Noob Saibot's Black Hole. **The enhanced version is called Smoke Bomb. The smoke column goes higher and can trap mid-air opponents. *'Shake:' Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. This can be charged. **The enhanced version is called Vibration and counters every attack, including throws. It can also be charged. *'X-Ray Move - Burn Out:' Smoke teleport-punches his opponent, then runs behind them and delivers a German Suplex which slams the opponent's head onto the ground, breaking their skull and neck. Then while they are trying to get up, Smoke kicks them in the face, breaking the skull even more. Fatalities *'Smoked Out:' Smoke jams his fingers into the opponent's eyes and injects smoke into them. As he lets go, the extreme heat starts to sear the opponent's body from the inside. The excess heat begins to percolate from the opponent's body, as they gush blood and their flesh melts off. *'Tremor:' Smoke does his "Smoke Towards" move, and goes through the opponent. When he reappears, the opponent begins to internally combust, then falls to pieces from the endothermic heat, starting with the top of the skull separating from the mandible, and the rest of the body´s key joints separate. Other finishers *'Babality': He turns side ways and farts, then falls on his bottom and cries. Ending *thumb|200pxMortal Kombat (2011): ''"Shao Kahn's violent death shook the very core of Smoke's being and dislodged his earliest memories. Tomas Vrbada was only a boy when he was abducted by an obscure cult and sacrificed to a demon. Burned alive, he returned to the mortal realm as an enenra, a creature of smoke and vapor. His captors were helpless against his shapeless form as he lashed out with rage, killing them all. His murder avenged, he returned to his human form, remembering nothing of his former life. Now aware of his true identity, Smoke understands he is no mere assassin. His destiny has been revealed."'' Gallery Smokeandsub.jpg|Smoke speaking with Sub-Zero. Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Smoke, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade. Smoke, Raiden and Johnny Cage.jpg|Smoke, Raiden and Johnny Cage in the colisseum. CyberSubZeroEyes.jpg|Smoke, as seen through Cyber Sub-Zero's eyes. Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke.jpg|Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero Smoke vs Sektor.jpg|Smoke vs Sektor Smoke_is_killed_by_sindel.jpg|Sindel snaps Smoke's neck. Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Smoke along with the Earthrealm warriors, are resurrected and controlled by Quan Chi. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline